1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor vehicle, and more particularly to a motorcycle having a battery and fuel tank container located so as to enhance the stability and maneuverability of the motorcycle during parking and driving thereof.
2. Prior Art
Although not specifically shown or described, a three-wheeled motor vehicle disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,776,353 issued Dec. 4, 1973 appears to require that a battery and a fuel tank be disposed at an elevated position between rear wheels because of structural limitations.
The prior motorcycles and motor vehicles are disadvantageous in that the elevated battery and fuel tank occupy a wide space, and tend to be a source of interference with the driver's activity or storage of baggage. The aforesaid U.S. Pat. No. 3,776,353 relies on the driver's weight to stabilize the motor vehicle when making abrupt turns.